


I want you to be happy

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uhýbal očima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to be happy

Dean uhýbal očima. 

Pohled měl upřený do půllitru, který netečně objímal oběma rukama, a buď si vůbec nevšiml, že ho Sam trochu v obavách pozoruje, nebo to opravdu úspěšně ignoroval. Jen seděl a nic neříkal, což bylo samo o sobě dost zvláštní, protože když už si spolu někam vyrazili, míval Dean obvykle problémy zavřít pusu, alespoň dokud se neobjevilo něco jiného, co by ho zabavilo. 

Dneska ne. Dean byl tichý a vůbec se kolem sebe nedíval, i když u baru stála celá parta hezkých dívek, které zřejmě slavily narozeniny jedné z nich, nevěnoval jim ani pohled a Samovi to opravdu začínalo dělat starosti. 

Protože Dean nebýval tichý, a když ano, něco to znamenalo, obvykle to, že se ho Dean snažil před něčím chránit. 

A nikdy to nebylo nic dobrého. 

„Deane?“ oslovil bratra tlumeně a nespouštěl z něj pohled, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Ruce měl složené na stole. 

Dean se na něj ani nepodíval, jen zvedl sklenici a zhluboka se napil, ponořený v myšlenkách, o které se se Samem očividně netoužil podělit. Dlouze vydechl a opatrně položil půllitr zpátky na dřevěnou desku stolu. 

Sam se zamračil. Tohle v žádném případě nebylo Deanovo běžné chování. Běžné by bylo, kdyby pil a mluvil a smál se a flirtoval s děvčaty okolo. Běžné by bylo, kdyby si ze Sama utahoval nebo plánoval další akci nebo řešil něco z té minulé. Ne tohle jeho mlčení. 

Deanovo mlčení bylo vždycky špatné znamení. 

Sam se naklonil a zlehka se dotkl bratrova ramene. 

Dean sebou mírně trhnul a překvapeně k němu obrátil pohled, jako by si až dosud myslel, že je tam sám, ale ani teď se mu nepodíval do očí, ale zůstal zírat někam kousek nad jeho levé rameno, pohled rozostřený, jako by byl pořád soustředěný na něco úplně jiného. 

Vlastně, Sam si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy naposledy se mu Dean podíval zpříma do očí. 

Jemu nebo někomu jinému. 

To _rozhodně_ nebylo dobré. 

Sam polkl. „Deane…“ zamumlal, hlas měkký a mezi obočím starostlivou vrásku. Najednou si uvědomil, že neví, co mu říct. Zeptat se ho, co se děje? Říct mu, že je tam pro něj? Přesvědčit ho, aby se svěřil aspoň někomu jinému, když už nechce mluvit s ním? 

Castiel by byl určitě ochotný vyslechnout ho. Vždycky byl. Zvláštní, na to, jak vždycky tvrdil, že andělé nemají emoce, se zdál na Deana trochu fixovaný, nebo ne? 

Ano, Castiel Deana určitě vyslechne. 

Až se vrátí, samozřejmě. 

„Já vím, že se mnou nechceš mluvit, ale…“ Sam naklonil hlavu na stranu a pečlivě ho sledoval, každý záchvěv v jeho tváři, každý nádech, a čekal na něco, co by mu prozradilo nebo alespoň naznačilo… „Co promluvit si s někým jiným? Bobby? Castiel?“ 

Dean sebou mírně škubl, jako by dostal něčím po hlavě a na okamžik se na Sama opravdu podíval. Jeho oči byly ztmavlé a dokonale soustředěné, na tu chvíli, než opět uhnul pohledem. 

Sam němě pootevřel pusu, protože už dlouho, hodně dlouho nebyl Deanův výraz tak otevřený. Tak _čitelný_. 

„Deane?“ zamumlal tázavě. 

Dean nahrbil ramena a neřekl ani slovo. Kolem jejich stolu prošla dívka, krásná, dlouhonohá bruneta, a usmála se na ně. 

Dean se na ni ani nepodíval. 

Sam se starostlivě zamračil. Dean, který neflirtuje s děvčaty, zamyšlený a plný starostí, bez úsměvu a ponořený ve vlastním světě… Opravdu to všechno znamenalo to, co si myslel? To, co na chvilku stačil zahlédnout v jeho očích? 

„Měl bys mu to říct, Deane,“ řekl tiše a nespouštěl z něj pozorný pohled. 

Dean zvedl hlavu od svého piva a přistiženě se na něj podíval. Rty měl stisknuté a mračil se, ale bylo v tom ještě něco. Bolest. Smutek. Únava. 

Samovi opravdu chyběl bratrův bezstarostný smích, jeho bezprostřednost. 

Dean se už dlouho neusmál. 

A to jen kvůli tomu, že…

„Vůbec nevím, o čem to tady mluvíš,“ řekl Dean plochým hlasem, _prázdným_ hlasem bez špetky emoce. Pevně zaťal zuby a polkl. 

Sam se předklonil, lokty se zapřel o desku stolu, co byl mezi nimi. „Castiel. Měl bys mu to říct,“ prohlásil vyrovnaným hlasem. Dával si pozor, aby to neznělo jako příkaz, ale spíš jako jemná rada. 

Tentokrát už se Dean nesnažil předstírat, že nemá tušení, co má Sam na mysli. Tvář se mu zkřivila a Sam věděl, že Dean nechce o ničem mluvit, nic rozebírat, že si chce se vším poradit sám, tak, jako pokaždé, jenomže Dean je jeho bratr, ten, který mu chystal snídaně, když byl malý, a zalepoval mu rozbitá kolena a vždycky kontroloval, jestli nemá Sam pod postelí nebo ve skříni příšery, a pořád ještě nosil přívěsek, který mu Sam dal, když byli ještě děti, a Sam nikdy nechtěl nic jiného, než aby byl Dean šťastný. 

Jenže Dean nebyl. dean nebyl šťastný už hodně dlouho. 

„Sammy…“ zašeptal Dean slabě a zakroutil hlavou, se skoro prosebným výrazem. 

Ale Sam toho nemohl nechat, ne teď, když se konečně někam dostal. 

„Chybíš mi, Deane,“ řekl tlumeně, čelo pokrčené. 

Dean se zatvářil zmateně. 

„Chybí mi veselý, bezstarostný Dean. Ten, který byl spokojený se svým životem.“ 

Dean na něj mlčky zíral, jako by se snažil pochopit, co mu Sam říká, a pak si odfrkl. „Takový jsem nikdy nebyl, Same,“ oznámil tvrdě, ale hlas se mu trochu chvěl. Předloktí měl položená na stole a ruce zaťaté v pěsti, nehty se mu zarývaly do kůže. „Nikdy jsem nebyl spokojený se svým životem. Nikdy jsem nechtěl takový život. Myslíš, že jsem už stokrát nechtěl skončit? Že jsem od toho už stokrát nechtěl odejít, že jsem –“ Dean zmlknul a uvolnil pěsti, prsty jedné ruky si pročísl krátké vlasy. Unaveně si povzdychl a rychle zamrkal, jako by zaháněl slzy. 

„Cas…“ zamumlal a potřásl hlavou. Polkl. „Castiel je anděl. Nikdy by to nefungovalo, Same.“ 

„To přece nemůžeš vědět,“ poznamenal Sam tiše. „Nemůžeš vědět, že by to nevyšlo, když to nezkusíš.“ 

„Same.“ Dean ho unaveně zarazil. „Vím to. Udělal jsem moc chyb. Jsem na něj moc slabý, moc člověk, moc…“ Zavřel oči a ramena mu klesla. „Moc poškozený.“ 

Sam na něj hleděl, šokovaný a zděšený. 

Tohle si o sobě přece Dean nemohl opravdu myslet, nebo snad ano? 

Dean si odkašlal, aby našel ztracenou rovnováhu, a když se na Sama znovu podíval, byly jeho oči klidné. A prázdné. 

„Nech to být, Sammy,“ přikázal mu. 

„Deane –“

„Ne.“ Dean na něj intenzivně zíral, stejně, jako když byli kluci a Sam mu snědl poslední čokoládovou tyčinku. „Prostě to nech být. Vůbec to není tvoje věc,“ řekl mu hrubě a znovu se napil piva. 

Sam se nezmohl na slovo. 


End file.
